yourfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Moka Akashiya (Kitsune of Gakuen)
Moka Akashiya is a female Vampire, in Yōkai Academy and is the first person Uzumaki Naruto meets when he sets foot in the yōkai realm. takes a liking to Naruto, after ingesting his blood, and becomes addicted in doing so. When the Rosario Cross around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her inner nature is released. Cold and arrogant, the Inner Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind Naruto to "be kind to the other Moka". Naruto is the only one able to remove the Rosario Cross around Moka's neck. She's also one of Naruto's girlfriend. Her name is perhaps a pun on the word "mocha", as well as reflecting her split personalities, as mocha is a combination of coffee (representing inner Moka) and cocoa, (representing outer Moka)". Appearance Considered by many to be the most beautiful girl in Yōkai Academy, Moka is noted for her looks both inside and out of the Academy. Moka has beautiful bright green eyes, and pink hair that reaches all the way to her knees. She wears the female uniform that all female students wear. This includes: A green suit jacket, white shirt, green short skirt, black knee socks, and shoes. She is sometimes seen carrying a brown suitcase. History Most of her history along with memories of Naruto are shrouded in mystery. Personality Outer Moka Cheerful and positive, Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy (as well as problems with a few of the females including Kurumu). She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite and friendly towards others. Though good natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially distrustful of humans, she eventually grows to care for the only human on campus, Uzumaki Naruto. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to ingest his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When others mention how close the two are and if she has feelings for him, she blushes and is very bashful around him when situations like this happen. Whenever she has the courage to ask him out on a date, she fidgets, and slightly stutters with him. Both Outer and Inner Moka are noted constantly by males that she is extremely beautiful, as all most of the male students in her school are attracted towards her. There's a running gag that several male characters try to win her over and make her their girlfriend, however, she states she only wants Naruto due to his kindness and their strong bond. 'Inner Moka' Her vampiric nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her except for an individual - Naruto. The two of them have an unspoken history shrouded in mystery. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from'' Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. Despite her cold nature as a vampire, she does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from killing people. Powers and Abilities 'Outer Moka' Outer Moka doesn't really possess that much power in her human form, though she does display superhuman strength (shown when she blindly shoves people away). This is mainly due to her peaceful nature, as Outer Moka doesn't have the heart to willingly hurt others. *'Blood Consumption': Because she is a vampire, Moka is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, she will usually attempt to take a bite on Naruto's neck, and only his, claiming that his blood is the sweetest (though she has yet to taste the blood of another human). She has always consumed tomato juice or blood packet transfusion to sustain herself. However, her liking for his blood has escalated from fondness into a dependence. If she goes too long without it (about three weeks), Moka's strength sharply declines and suffers fainting spells. Regardless, she can still ingest other food and drinks, with tomato juice being the alternative to blood. * 'Inner Moka' When the rosary is taken off Moka's neck, she becomes faster, stronger and more durable than Outer Moka. She also becomes much more willing to fight due to her upbringing, and will take on anyone willing to face her. Inner Moka has immense strength, being able to knock out most enemies with a single kick. Moka is considered to be in a league of her own, possessing an already formidable power that can only rival Naruto''s power. *'Youki Detector': In her unsealed state, Moka can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping her to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, except she waits to sense her opponent's aura rather than send out a pulse on her own and then receiving the returning pulse. *'Power Kick': Moka's main method of attacking is using kicks. Therefore, she may have a lot of variation with her kicks by combining various styles and varying amounts of incorporated vampiric power. These attacks are essentially intense bursts of concussive, strength-augmenting energy released in one kick. The result of getting kicked is devastating. Even a strong opponent will be sent flying away and usually sustain a crippling injury. Depending on the target of the kick, an opponent's bones could easily be broken and one or more major organs ruptured. *'Power Punch': Rather than punches as she considers kicking a more elegant way of fighting, but she will use her hands if she deems the situation serious enough. Despite her fighting nature as a vampire, she does not truly wish to kill anyone. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from outright killing other people. *'Telepathy': Moka shares an unusual sort of telepathy in that the two sides, Omote and Ura, can talk with each other as individuals. The two souls refer to each other as "Omote" (Outer Moka) and "Ura" (Inner Moka). They can talk to each other without worries or shame, because other people cannot hear their conversations. This is explained as the two sides are beginning to become more in tune with one another. *'Blood Transfusion': One unique ability that both Moka's can utilize is physically injecting their blood into another person through their fangs. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Rosario to Vampire Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover Category:Naruto